


the sweat in your eyes, the blood in your veins are listening to me

by Cunninglinguist



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dad Flirting, Bodily Fluids, Canon-Typical Johnny Lawrence, Dads Who Own Karate Dojos Together Stay Together, Dirty Talk, Divorced Daniel LaRusso, Drinking, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Minor Samantha LaRusso/Miguel Diaz, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: “Do you ever...nah, forget it.”“Huh?” Daniel turns his head to look at the man lying beside him. Johnny’s staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving from exertion, still coming down from the high of their shared pleasure. The moonlight filtering in through the shitty broken blinds casts an ethereal glow on his sweat-slick skin, making the fresh bruises purpling on his neck and collarbone pop, almost glittering in contrast. Daniel’s stomach swoops as he feels a sudden, overwhelming burst of poetic inclination.Or, you know, the remnants of his orgasm are still addling his brain.“Do I ever what, Johnny?”Johnny rolls onto his side and shrugs. “Nothing, it’s stupid. My brain’s still all dumb from, uh, you know.”“I know.” Daniel huffs a laugh. “Mine, too.”Johnny looks away. They breathe in silence for a long moment before Daniel says,  “You can tell me, whatever it is, stupid or not.”This earns him a pillow directly to the face. “Don’t be such a goddamn girl, LaRusso.”Daniel groans into the pillow. Some things would never change.Alternatively: Daniel & Johnny decide to try something new.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 84
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [ prompt](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=54462#cmt54462) on the cobra kai kink meme. 
> 
> fic title taken from [the only time by nine inch nails.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3aLqKnTuHs)
> 
> this is completely unbeta'd, no gods, no masters.

“Do you ever...nah, forget it.”

“Huh?” Daniel turns his head to look at the man lying beside him. Johnny’s staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving from exertion, still coming down from the high of their shared pleasure. The moonlight filtering in through the shitty broken blinds casts an ethereal glow on his sweat-slick skin, making the fresh bruises purpling on his neck and collarbone pop, almost glittering in contrast. Daniel’s stomach swoops as he feels a sudden, overwhelming burst of poetic inclination. 

Or, you know, the remnants of his orgasm are still addling his brain.

“Do I ever what, Johnny?”

Johnny rolls onto his side and shrugs. “Nothing, it’s stupid. My brain’s still all dumb from, uh, you know.”

“I know.” Daniel huffs a laugh. “Mine, too.”

Johnny looks away. They breathe in silence for a long moment before Daniel says, “You can tell me, whatever it is, stupid or not.” 

This earns him a pillow directly to the face. “Don’t be such a goddamn girl, LaRusso.”

Daniel groans into the pillow. Some things would never change. The bed dips, and he hears Johnny lumbering away before the shower hisses to life. He leaves the bathroom door ajar, he always does if Daniel’s over, which is so frequent that Daniel wonders why he hasn’t broken his lease on that overpriced two-bedroom by the dealership yet.

He follows his unlikely bedfellow into the bathroom to take a leak and clean himself up.

“What I was gonna ask,” calls Johnny from the shower, “is if you ever want to do something different?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know.” Johnny yanks the curtain back to gesture between their bodies. “When we fuck.”

“Jesus, Johnny. Way to bury the lede.” Daniel hands him a towel and crosses his arms. “I thought you were enjoying...that.”

“Oh, I am, and I do. It’s just, uh...” Johnny’s shower-pinked cheeks flush a deep red. Daniel doesn’t bother suppressing the grin threatening to take over his face: Johnny Lawrence experiencing embarrassment will never not be a sight to behold. 

Blue eyes form stubborn slits. “Fuck you, I’m not gonna tell you my stupid thing.”

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” Daniel steps between Johnny and the doorway, still smiling. “I’m sorry, but you’re blushing, and it’s pretty damn cute.”

This only serves to intensify the blush, spreading it down his neck and chest, which completely neutralizes the vitriol in Johnny’s voice. “‘I’m an adult man, LaRusso.”

“Right.”

“I am not _cute,_ and I don’t blush.”

“Whatever you say.” Daniel stands on his toes to press a series of small kisses to Johnny’s mouth until it unpuckers. “Just tell me what you were going to say and I’ll never call you cute again.”

“Fine. I was gonna say…” He hesitates.

Daniel nods in encouragement. “I’m listening.”

“Maybe we could do it for real, go all the way. You know…” He looks at the ceiling, grimacing. “Butt stuff.”

Daniel barks out a laugh, taken completely off guard. Johnny’s scowl has returned in spades, and his patience has always had an unforgiving time limit. Daniel decides to process the fact that Johnny was the first to initiate this conversation later. For now, he controls his face. “Well, ah. I can’t say I was expecting you to say that, but now that you’ve put it out there...yeah, I’ve definitely thought about it. That sounds...yeah, I’m definitely interested.”

“Okay, nice.” Johnny gives him a casual pat on the shoulder, but his relief is palpable. “You can do me first.”

Daniel’s mouth drops open. Johnny brushes by him as though they’d been discussing the weather. After a moment of shock-induced paralysis, Daniel follows him into the bedroom, still reeling. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Johnny rummages through the rumpled shirts in a pile on the floor before shrugging on a Ratt tour tee with a hole in the armpit. “I don’t want to break you with my giant dong.”

Daniel picks up his discarded boxer briefs and hurls them at Johnny’s face, hating how appealing that sounds. “Dick.”

“You like it.”

“So what if I do?”

Johnny grins, and throws them back. 

If someone had told him a year ago that this is where he’d be now, Daniel would have laughed in their face.

They’d been doing...whatever this is for a couple months now, the physical part at least—Daniel thinks the emotional aspect of things had come into play much, much earlier, not that he’d ever say that to Johnny—and Daniel would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought extensively about taking things to the next level. Sure, he’s been more than happy with the handjobs and blowjobs and creative frottage and all the hot, sticky, wet, good stuff they’d been getting up to, but now...

Now, Johnny Lawrence wants Daniel to _fuck_ him. And Daniel wants nothing more than to honor that request.

Trouble is, he doesn’t have the faintest idea of where to begin. 

And, as he finds out the next night, neither does Johnny.

After work, he meets Johnny out at a new brewery by the beach, a compromise between Johnny’s unchanging, eternal suggestion of his favorite rundown, all-but-condemned dive bar that Daniel has been to far too many times for his liking, and the brand new Japanese place that one of Daniel’s favorite restaurateurs had just opened up. He’ll get Johnny over there at some point, no matter how much effort it will take to finesse the situation. He’s just that determined. 

“Before I forget, I sent you some new student waivers for the dojo,” says Daniel once they’re well into their third beers. “Since you’ll be there before me tomorrow, I figured you could print them up and take them with you.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Johnny takes a lengthy swig from his bottle. “Anyway, I was doing some thinking. About what we talked about yesterday. You know, anal.”

“Jesus, yes, I remember.” Daniel clears his throat to disguise the fact that he’d almost choked on his beer at the abrupt, nonchalant change in subject. “We’re in public, Johnny.”

Johnny looks at him like he’s sprouted a third head. “So what?” He gestures broadly to the crowded floor. “No one’s fuckin’ listening. And if they are, well, they’re welcome. Pervs.”

“Okay, fine. Just, please, keep your voice down.”

“We could do it tonight.” Johnny holds Daniel’s gaze as he chugs the rest of his beer and slams the bottle down. “I plan on getting totally hammered, and I’m well on my way, so when we get back to my place, you can just, you know, storm the castle. It’ll be easier that way, right? Probably make it hurt less.”

This time Daniel does choke on his beer, coughing so much that Johnny has to slide out of his seat and whack Daniel on the back until he calms down.

“Holy shit, Johnny,” he wheezes, reaching for his water. “You always did have a way with words.”

“Uh. Thanks, I guess.”

“I’m not going to…” Daniel dabs his mouth with his napkin and takes a controlled breath. “Johnny, I’m not just gonna ‘storm the castle,’ whatever the hell that means, especially not when you’re drunk. I don’t think either of us should be drunk, at least not the first time. Plus, those rich, dairy-laden pizzas we just ordered are probably gonna ensure that the exit stays an exit for a day or two, know what I’m saying?”

Johnny furrows his brow and stares at Daniel for a beat. “Oh. That’s nasty, LaRusso.”

“It’s the human body, man, I don’t know what to tell you.” Daniel’s face is on fire as he picks at a corner of the menu where the laminate is peeling. “Look, this is all pretty new to me. Amanda and I talked about trying it a couple of times, it wasn’t really her thing—”

“Whoa, hey, come on, I don’t need to know all that.” Johnny pulls a face and looks over Daniel’s shoulder to flag down the waiter for another round.

“Look, I’m not trying to overshare, or compare you to...ah, it’s just…” Daniel leans across the table, lowering his voice to a whisper. “As you are aware, I’ve never been with a guy before, so I’m really shooting in the dark here. I think you are, too, unless there’s something you haven’t told me.”

“What? No! Are you kidding?”

“Okay, okay, that’s what I thought. So, I think we need to do some, uh, research, you know, to figure out how to make it good.”

“Fine.” Johnny swirls his glass absently. “I just don’t know how the fuck we’re going to research...that.” 

“Yeah, well, I tell you what, I won’t be broaching the topic at the local library.”

“Oh, I know!” Johnny suddenly sits up tall. “We could watch porn. Gay shit. That’ll show us what to do.”

“Johnny, porn isn’t really the best resource for sex education—”

“Gay porn, LaRusso!” Johnny drums his hands on the table as a maniacal grin splits his face. 

This earns them at least one quizzical look from the table behind them. Daniel doesn’t even bother giving Johnny a look, he just rubs his temples and says, “Alright, Johnny, gay porn.”

***

“Hmm. I dunno about this.” 

They’re lying in Johnny’s bed, half-drunk and totally naked, staring at Johnny’s laptop. After deciding to watch what had come to be known as the Research Porn while they fooled around, which led to a nearly forty minute argument over which video to select, they’d finally settled on a fairly tame-looking one featuring a beefy blonde guy and a slight, clean shaven guy with a ton of tattoos. They’d started hooking up, sloppy kisses and the beginning of some pretty promising hand stuff, but as neither one of them had ever made any sort of foray into the world of gay porn, they’d both become distracted by what was happening on the screen. By now, a solid ten minutes had passed where they’d done nothing more than lie on their stomachs on top of the rumpled sheets, side by side, eyes glued to the screen like a nature documentary. 

“What don’t you know about?” Daniel swipes a pillow and rests his chin on top of it. 

“All of this.” Johnny furrows his brow as the tattooed man shoves nearly his entire fist into his partner, whose splayed legs and loud moans seem to indicate that he’s loving it. “I kind of thought I’d be into these dudes, but I dunno, they’re not really doing it for me. See?”

He rolls onto his side and gestures to his completely flaccid cock. Daniel nods, and Johnny continues, like he’s wondering if the local diner is serving the prime rib special tonight, “Maybe I only think guys are hot if they’re you.”

Something warm and lovely and _terrifying_ unspools in Daniel’s chest at the unexpectedly tender comment, and he has to quickly stop his face from lapsing into an embarrassing, dreamy expression. Just in time, too, since Johnny turns and looks at him, deadly serious, and says, “And I’m not a pussy, but I’m not some kind of fucking muppet, either, so whenever this happens, don’t get fresh and try to stick your whole tiny little fist up there or anything, okay?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Johnny.” Daniel buries his face in the pillow. “I wouldn’t...that’s not…”

He tries to get out the rest of his thought, but ends up dissolving into a fit of giggles. Halfhearted noises of protest emanate from Johnny before he starts laughing, too. 

“Hey, man, I’m just saying. Setting boundaries, and all that crap.” He rolls Daniel onto his back and climbs on top of him to kiss laughter into his mouth. Daniel kisses him back, heart thundering as he clutches at broad shoulders, rubs his arousal against a muscular thigh. He kisses Johnny’s neck, the soft stubbly underside of his chin, his shoulder, his bicep, showering the body he’s known for almost four decades as a vessel for conflict and pain with his adoration, stricken by the need to press his lips to all the parts he’d punched and kicked, until all Johnny knows is his mercy, his desire...

His love. 

Quickly burying that final thought in the amorous flames that lick insistently at his heart and gut, Daniel slips a hand between them, rubbing at Johnny’s renewed interest. “Want me to go down on you?”

Johnny’s breath hitches. “Well, shit, yeah.” 

They don’t finish watching the porno.

***

“What the fuck? What the fuck is this shit?”

Daniel slowly blinks himself conscious before reaching over to grab his phone. It’s barely eight AM on Friday, and, praise be, Amanda is manning the dealership until two. He flings an arm out to the opposite side of the bed. It’s empty, which is rare, considering that Johnny would usually rather chop off his own hand than get out of bed before it was absolutely necessary. 

There’s a commotion in the kitchen, then, “God _damn_ it!” 

Daniel closes his eyes. _Lord give me strength._ He rolls out of bed, pulls on his grey sweatpants, and fishes one of the shirts out of Johnny’s massive floor pile. Daniel has come to understand that this pile is a constant: no matter how many times he’d folded the tee shirts and put them away, insisting that everything has a home, they’d always find their way back to the floor.

Johnny’s in the kitchen, fully dressed (another rare sight), hunched over the counter. He picks up his laptop, shaking it like money might fall out before slamming it down with a long-suffering sigh.

“What on God’s green earth is going on out here?” asks Daniel through a yawn, wincing at the open can of Folgers next to the stove. He’ll have to bring his Nespresso next time. Or maybe Johnny should just come to his for a while, he’s finding himself far too comfortable with water-damaged ceilings, lumpy mattresses, unwashed band tees, and shitty coffee. 

“Come here, LaRusso,” barks Johnny. “Look at this bullshit. I can’t get those papers you downloaded through the email.”

Daniel pauses, blinks, shakes his head. “...What?”

“The fucking new student waivers for Eagle-Fang-Miyagi-Do! Just—” Johnny gestures wildly. “Can you just look at this?”

“It’s just Miyagi-Do, Johnny,” mutters Daniel as he meanders over. “We’ve been over this.”

Johnny’s entire screen is eclipsed by pop-ups, flashy, noisy ads for get-rich quick schemes and cam sites and porno sites and the whole nine. Johnny angrily clicks the x on one ad, which disappears briefly, only to spawn three more, each more aggressive and graphic than the next. Daniel lets out a low whistle. Johnny clicks on another one, and is treated to the same experience. “Mother _fucker!”_

“Uh, Johnny? Did you click on anything on that porn site last night? You know, other than the porn?”

“No!” Johnny replies, a little too quickly. Daniel raises an eyebrow. Johnny’s shoulders sag and he lets out a frustrated groan. “And if I did?”

“Well, now you’ve got a virus. At least one.”

Johnny gasps and yanks his hand off the keyboard like he’s burnt it. “A virus? Is it contagious? What the fuck, I didn’t know—”

“Johnny, Johnny.” Daniel lays his hands on Johnny’s shoulders and looks into his eyes, using every bit of willpower he’s honed over almost four decades to suppress a guffaw. “It’s not a virus like the flu, it isn’t a virus _people_ can get, it’s just...it’s something that messes up your computer. Usually it’s hackers trying to steal your personal information.”

Johnny looks so adorably perplexed that Daniel has to dig deep to maintain his straight face. “It’s okay, Johnny. There are programs that can fix it.”

“Oh.” His face smoothes out a bit. “Okay. I don’t really know what any of that means, but as long as somebody can fix it, I guess that’s cool.”

“Somebody can definitely fix it.” Daniel looks at the laptop. “Or, you know, I can just buy you a new computer.”

“Nah, come on.” Johnny ruffles Daniel’s sleep-mussed hair with both hands. “Diaz knows how to do all that nerd shit, I’ll just get him to fix it.”

“Okay, okay.” Daniel raises his hands in surrender. “But the offer stands.”

Johnny shuts his laptop and gives Daniel a lengthy once-over, elevator eyes that make his insides squirm in a far-too pleasant way. “Man, you look hot as shit in my Slayer shirt.”

“Why thank you.”

“Got a semi just looking at you.”

Daniel chuckles, looking down into his muddy coffee and praying he isn’t blushing the way he knows he is. “Never let anyone tell you you’re not a romantic, Johnny Lawrence.”

“My romance game is off the charts.” Johnny walks over to him with a look in his eye that Daniel has come to know well, but before he can protest, Johnny’s wrapping his arms around him and picking him up with a grunt. 

“Johnny, no!” Daniel cries, slapping his shoulders with barely any effort. “Put me down!” 

“Maybe I would, if you said it like you meant it,” says Johnny, hands squeezing and cupping his ass as he carries him into the bedroom. 

“Don’t you have an interview to prepare for today?”

“Yeah, but it’s not until three. We got time.” 

“You know, I can pick you up, too,” grumbles Daniel, crossing his ankles around Johnny’s low back and mouthing at his neck.

“Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming, short shanks.”

“You’re not that much taller than me.” Daniel kicks out a leg to slam the bedroom door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pretty sweet that a couple new students joined today. Good thing you had extras of these on deck.” Johnny waves a stack of papers at Daniel before setting them on the desk. “I thought they all went to hell with my laptop.”

“That’s the beauty of email,” says Daniel without looking up from his ledger. He prefers to balance the books by hand, if he has to do the bookkeeping himself— having everything in one place, written down to his specifications, makes it so much easier come tax season. “There’s always another copy somewhere.”

“I guess so.”

“Did you ever get that thing fixed, anyway?”

“Oh. Nah. Diaz took a look, but it definitely shat the bed. Can’t even get the stupid thing to turn on anymore.”

“Oh.” Daniel looks up with a frown. “Well, if you--”

“Hey, Dad, are you almost done?” Sam appears in the doorway, long hair pulled in a top knot. 

“Just about,” he says. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” 

Daniel feels her hovering, hesitating. He looks up. “What’s up, Sam?”

“Can...Miguel come? To dinner tonight?”

“Sure, sweetheart.”

“Cool, I’ll let him know. You should come too, Sensei Lawrence,” says Sam brightly. 

Daniel exchanges a quizzical look with Johnny.

“I don’t...is that...is that okay with you, LaRusso?” asks Johnny tentatively. “I don’t want to butt in on father-daughter time…”

“It’s okay with me, the daughter.” Sam flashes a winning smile. “Plus, Miguel will be there.”

“Uh, okay then,” says Daniel. “If you aren’t otherwise occupied, Sensei Lawrence.”

Johnny gives him a look. “I think I can pencil in just enough time for dinner.”

“Alright, it’s settled.” Malaise begins to churn in Daniel’s gut. “Give me ten more minutes and we’ll bug outta here.”

Sam nods and flounces away.

“Whats going on?” Johnny whispers once she’s out of earshot. “Did you tell her?”

“No!” Daniel hisses. “Did you tell Miguel?”

Johnny gives him a sheepish look that tells him everything he needs to know. Daniel’s mouth falls open and he swats his infuriating—boyfriend? Lover? Co-sensei with benefits? Former arch nemesis with benefits?— _Johnny_ on the arm. “What the hell, Johnny!”

“Well, what was I gonna do, man? You stayed over for like three days in a row last week, the eagle-eyed little shit called me out!” Johnny rubs his bicep dramatically. “Besides, I can’t lie to him, he knows me better than pretty much everybody. Other than, you know, you, I guess.”

Daniel softens significantly, and dammit, there’s that feeling again, the scary one, that bonfire in his heart, the one that makes him want to wrap Johnny in his arms and kiss him until neither of them can breathe, until the last thirty-five years of animosity disappear like tears in the rain. 

“I wish you’d told me that he knew,” he murmurs, locking his ledger in the top drawer. “Do you think he told Sam? Do you think my daughter knows that her father is….do you think she knows?”

Johnny blanches. “Shit. I didn’t even think of that.”

“Uh-huh.” Daniel slips on his sneakers and gives Johnny a shrug. “Okay, then. This is...this is certainly going to be a different kind of party than I had planned for.”

“I’m sure it’s not gonna be as bad as you think.” Johnny looks down, frowns. “Oh, Jesus, what the fuck are those?”

“What?” Daniel follows his gaze. “My sneakers? What’s wrong with my sneakers?”

“Nothing, if you cop the early bird special so you’re in bed by 7 PM.” Johnny smirks, but Daniel just stares at him.“They’re old man shoes, LaRusso.”

“These are _not_ old man shoes.”

“Uh, yeah, they are. Big time.” Johnny gooses Daniel’s ass with a wolfish grin. “Good thing you’re a mega babe, otherwise those would be a real bonerkill.”

“Johnny! Not in the dojo.” 

“That’s not what you said last time.”

“Ah yes, but last time our students, one of whom is my daughter, were not waiting for us in the very next room, separated by very thin walls,” hisses Daniel. He manages to slap Johnny’s roving hands away just before Sam and Miguel appear in the doorway. 

“I was going to take you to that sushi place by the mall,” says Daniel once he and his daughter are alone in his car. He looks in the rear view mirror, grinning at the sight of Miguel animatedly talking Johnny’s ear off in Johnny’s passenger seat. “But since we have some pickier parties joining us, I figured we could all check out that burger place you and Miguel went to last weekend.”

“Miguel isn’t picky,” says Sam with a smirk that’s a bit too knowing for Daniel’s liking. “He likes sushi. But yeah, the burger spot sounds great, Dad.”

They’re seated in a booth without incident, and Daniel almost forgets to be nervous. No sooner do they place their orders than Sam folds her hands daintily on the table and says, “So, Dad, how long have you been dating Sensei Lawrence?”

Miguel gently nudges her with wide eyes as Johnny chokes on his beer. Daniel remembers the other night when he’d been the one choking, and allows himself a fleeting moment of smugness before returning to the horrors of the conversation at hand. Johnny’s still wheezing into his napkin, probably faking it, buying himself time, prick that he is, leaving Daniel floundering. Great teamwork, very inspirational for the kids. 

“Um,” says Daniel lamely, face reddening spectacularly with every passing second. “So I was going to talk to you about that, ah, preferably alone, without...you know.”

“When? Miguel told me he saw you coming in and out of his building last week, so it’s not like you haven’t had time,” says Sam. There’s no trace of accusation or bitterness in her voice, only curiosity, which is a relief. Daniel thanks the heavens for small mercies. 

“What the hell, Diaz?” Johnny glares at Miguel. “I told you not to tell anybody!”

“I thought she knew, Sensei!” Miguel gives them both a semi apologetic shrug. “I’m sorry, Mr LaRusso, I didn’t mean to--”

“No, no, it’s not your fault, Miguel.” Daniel scrubs his hands over his face, mind racing a billion miles a minute in an attempt to come up with something to say. “Sam, I’m sorry, I—oh, God, what a mess.”

“Dad, stop. I don’t mind if you’re dating. Seriously. I know it’s been a while—a long while— since you and Mom...anyway, I just wish I heard it from you, and not Miguel.” Sam gives Daniel an earnest look that makes his heart swell with pride for the wonderful young woman he raised, and his stomach drop with shame at being called out by his daughter. 

“You’re right, you should have heard it from me,” says Daniel carefully. “But, um.”

Miguel and Sam both look at him expectantly. He swallows. Now is probably not the ideal time to realize that he and Johnny had never once spoken about the significant change to their relationship out loud. It’s not like either of them had purposefully avoided the conversation, it...just had not come up. Daniel chalks it up to how surreal it still feels, despite having been going on for a while now.

Regardless of the reasons why things have or have not happened in his relationship with Johnny, Daniel’s certain about one thing: he does not want the first time they discuss, or maybe even define, what they mean to each other to be in front of his daughter and Miguel. 

But he supposes there’s not much of a choice now.

He looks at Johnny, now fully recovered from his histrionic little coughing fit. There’s a softness in his eyes that Daniel is not expecting, and he gives Daniel a small shrug. _Why not?_

“Alright, then,” says Daniel, mentally cracking his knuckles. “Sensei Lawrence--Johnny--and I have been...seeing each other for about two months now.”

“Uh, try three months, LaRusso,” supplies Johnny with no small amount of indignation. 

“What? Three? Already?” Daniel turns to him with a frown. “It was right after we joined forces on Miyagi-Do, so…”

“Yeah.” Johnny looks at him pointedly, counting it out on his fingers like he’s explaining first grade math to a particularly inept pupil. “Three months, LaRusso.”

“Shit, you’re right. Sorry, Johnny. Okay, three months then.” When he turns back to Sam and Miguel, they both look like they’re trying not to laugh, and Sam’s cute face is blushing pink. “What?”

“Nothing,” says Sam, taking a quick sip of water. “It’s just…”

“This makes sense,” says Miguel. “You guys.”

Sam nods. “It does. And it’s pretty cute.”

Johnny groans, and Daniel bursts out laughing. 

“What? It’s true!” Sam protests, laughing a little, too. She smiles at Daniel, wide and genuine. “And you seem happy, Dad. Are you?”

Daniel looks at Johnny, who looks back at him with a dopey little smile. “Yeah,” he says, finding Johnny’s hand under the table, well out of the kids’ line of sight. “I am.”

Johnny’s eyebrows rise as he looks down at their hands, then looks up at Daniel. He knows Johnny wants to kiss him, and in that moment, he wants to kiss him too, and he’s so close, lips well within his reach, all he’d have to do is lean in, just a little—

“Ahh!” Miguel cries, hands flailing. “Please, Senseis, not in front of the kids!”

“Yeah, jeez, Dad.” Sam’s face puckers. “There are things that cannot be unseen.”

“Sorry,” says Daniel, face burning. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first. I should have. I just wasn’t sure, and, um, yeah. I didn’t realize how much time had passed.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Sam seems to have recovered from the almost-PDA enough to give him a smile. “Time flies when you’re having fun?”

Daniel shakes his head with a soft chuckle. “I suppose you’re right.”

“So...can I ask...how did this start?” Sam looks between them, and Daniel can tell that she’s processing everything as best she can. “Who...who approached who?”

If only it were so simple! In Daniel’s mind, the start of this had been twofold—part one had been the day after the Christmas party, after the fight that destroyed his house.

The day that Johnny Lawrence decided he didn’t want to fight anymore.

_“I’m sorry, man.” Johnny’s words still ring in his head as clear as the day he said them, sitting outside Miyagi-Do on that bright afternoon, beers in hand._

_“It wasn’t just your fault,” said Daniel. “It was me, too. And Kreese. And our stupid fucking rivalry. I should have never let it get this far.”_

_“Alright, but I don’t just mean about that.” Johnny swallowed, picked at the label of his Coors Banquet. “I mean I’m sorry for everything. I was such a fucking piece of shit to you back in high school.”_

_Daniel laughed into his beer. “I wish I could say that’s all ancient history, but recent events serve as a rough reminder that it isn’t.”_

_“Yeah.” Johnny stared into the parking lot, a faraway look in his eyes. Daniel noticed the sun catching on his golden hair, giving him an almost angelic appearance, a stark contrast to the fresh bruise blackening his eye. He shook his head, stared down at his own Banquet. He definitely should have had something to eat before drinking._

_“Well, thank you,” he said finally, lifting his bottle. “I forgive you. And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry, too.”_

_“For what it’s worth, you’re forgiven.” Johnny’s lips quirked in a half smile as he clinked their bottles together. “It’s just…”_

_“What?”_

_Johnny made a frustrated noise and got to his feet, pacing as he ran a hand through his hair. “I had so much bullshit going on then, and I always manage to make my own bullshit now, and I let it just...we have so much in common, you know? I mean, maybe more so in high school than right now, but, man, I can’t believe I’m saying this weak ass shit, but we could have been friends, then, you know? And I just let all my bullshit get in the way.”_

_Daniel sat where he was, stunned, wholly unprepared to hear something so real, so vulnerable, from Johnny Lawrence’s lips. Before he had a chance to respond, Johnny was already shaking his head, muttering, chiding himself for that vulnerability._

_“No, you’re right.” Daniel stood, laid a gentle hand on his arm. Johnny flinched on instinct, and when Daniel caught his eyes, there was something smoldering there that was different than the rage that he had come to know so well. He swallowed, trying not to let on how unnerved he was, crossing into new territory that he’d never imagined. “We need to team up, you and me. We need to move past all the bullshit. Not just for our sakes, but for the kids’.”_

_Johnny nodded, and extended a hand. “Friends?”_

_“Yeah, it’s worth a try. Friends.” Daniel took his hand and shook firmly, heart fluttering at the feeling of Johnny’s rough fingers on the back of his hand. “And, hey, I know you’ve found yourself dojo-less these days. You could come teach with me here, at Miyagi-Do. Think it would send a good message to the kids.”_

_Johnny blinked at him, face blank._

_Daniel offered him a small smile. “What do you say?”_

_“...Seriously?”_

_“Yeah, seriously.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Daniel was too busy pretending not to be bowled over by not only Johnny’s acquiescence but also the happy crinkles that had formed around his bright eyes to realize that they hadn't let go of each other’s hands._

“I approached him,” says Johnny, surprising Daniel enough to pull him from his thoughts. And not a moment too soon: the second event that had crystallized the change in their relationship had been far less PG-rated, definitely not something that Daniel wanted to think about in front of Sam and Miguel. “I mean, I didn’t think it was, you know, going to go the way it ended up going, at the time, but I think I started it. Right, LaRusso?”

“That sounds about right.”

“Ah.” Sam nods tightly, an incredulous look that she got straight from her mother plastered across her face. 

“I was _not_ expecting that, Sensei,” says Miguel, looking out of his depth.

“Hey, now, what’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel grouses.

“Means everyone knows I’m totally out of your league,” says Johnny with a smug grin.

“Oh, God,” mutters Miguel. Thankfully, the waiter brings their orders.

“Super awkward dad flirting aside,” says Sam, shaking her head. “It’s just...it’s nice that you both stopped fighting. And started...ah. It’s nice.”

“So…” Miguel’s lips fight a smile. “Does that mean that this is kind of...a double date?”

Daniel buries his face in his hands and Johnny scoffs and picks up his burger. “Oh can it, Diaz, this isn’t a chick flick.”

Daniel catches the small, secret smile that plays across on his face before he takes a massive, messy bite.

Dinner carries on as normally as could be expected after such a revelation, and Daniel feels the tension leaving his body. He knows he’ll need to get around to explaining himself to Amanda and, oh God, Anthony, at some point, but not tonight.

Afterwards, Johnny gets up to take a call (Daniel suspects it’s Robby, but he’ll let Johnny tell him when he’s ready), and Miguel strategically excuses himself to the restroom. 

“Hey.” Daniel immediately reaches across the table for his daughter’s hand. “I’m really sorry you didn’t hear about all that from me, Sam. That wasn’t right.”

“It’s okay, Dad.” She pats his hand. “I can’t lie, it’s a little weird, seeing you two together just at the dojo, not trying to tear each other’s faces off, and now, um, dating each other, but...it’s definitely better than all the fighting. And I meant what I said, about you being happy.

“And you know,” she continues, “how you’re always telling me that I can talk to you about things? I know...I know I’m not the best at that, sometimes, but even still. I want you to know it goes both ways. You can tell me stuff, if you want.”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart.” Daniel kisses her knuckles, suddenly fighting a cocktail of strong feelings bubbling behind his solar plexus, making him warm and achey. She just smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze.

Then the server comes with the check, Miguel right behind him, so Daniel shelves his emotions for long enough to tuck his credit card into the billfold.

“Hey.” Johnny catches up with Daniel and the kids in front of the restaurant. “Way to pay behind my back.”

“I know, it was a truly awful thing to do.” Daniel smirks and resists the urge to lean in and kiss the petulant little frown off of Johnny’s face.

“Yeah, thanks for dinner, Sens—Mr. LaRusso,” says Miguel, awkwardly extending his hand. 

“Yeah, thanks, Dad,” says Sam, going in for a hug. 

“My pleasure,” says Daniel, one arm full of Sam, the other shaking Miguel’s hand. “Jeez, I feel like the mayor or something.”

“Well, you sound like a nerd,” says Johnny, earning himself an elbow to the side from Miguel. 

Sam pulls away. “So, um. I was wondering...can Miguel and I stay out and go for ice cream? Maybe some mini golf?”

“How are you going to get home?” Daniel gives Miguel a pointed look.

“Hawk and Demetri are joining us,” he says, like he’s had the answer ready to go. “They can give us a ride.”

“Okay.” Daniel narrows his eyes at Miguel. “No later than midnight. I _will_ know.”

“Yes, Sensei!” Miguel salutes.

“Don’t worry, Dad.” She turns to Johnny and grins. “And don’t worry Sensei Lawrence, Miguel will get home just fine.”

“I wasn’t worried, but thanks.” Johnny shifts his weight. “Uh, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” He rubs the back of his neck. “That your dad’s dating a dude? Specifically, me?”

“No. I don’t mind.” She stands on tip-toes to wrap him in a hug. Johnny freezes for a second, eyes bugging out, entirely unprepared for that reaction, then he relaxes and hugs her back. “I used to think you were a huge asshole, and I still think you’re kind of an asshole, but you make my dad happy, and that’s what matters to me.”

“Thanks, little LaRusso,” says Johnny, patting Sam on the shoulder. “You’re a good kid.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She flashes him a grin, then Johnny and Daniel stand beside each other and watch her and Miguel run off to meet their friends. 

“Kids,” says Daniel fondly, brushing the back of his hand against Johnny’s. “They grow up fast, huh.”

Johnny slots their fingers together easily. “Yeah, they sure do.” 

“Ready to go home?”

“I was born ready, LaRusso.”

About five seconds after opening the door to his apartment, Johnny breezes by Daniel. “Pick a movie or something, I’ll be right back. And get me a beer.”

“Uh, okay,” says Daniel, but Johnny’s already disappeared into the bathroom. He shrugs, cracks two beers, and flicks on the TV. 

“Ah, shit,” he mutters to no one, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He fires off a text to Amanda. _Hey, Sam’s out with Miguel. She’ll be home by midnight._

She responds almost immediately. **So that’s why she’s not replying to my texts. Thanks for letting me know.**

**How was dinner?**

Daniel shakes his head. How to even answer that? Certainly texts were not the ideal method of telling Amanda he’d just been on what was essentially a double date with his former enemy and current co-sensei, their daughter, and Miguel. _It was good. Got burgers._

He hesitates, thumb hovering over the screen. He really ought to tell her. About Johnny. And not just because Sam is now officially a ticking time bomb, it’s just the right thing to do. Especially since things between them don’t seem to be cooling off, or slowing down. In fact, if someone were to ask Daniel about Johnny, far out of the eavesdropping range of anyone who knew him, he’d likely tell them he had pretty strong feelings for him. Like, really strong feelings. 

Luckily, no one has confronted him with this, at least not outside his own head.

But Amanda deserves to know. Daniel counts himself lucky to have been able to retain her friendship following a divorce that could have easily turned acrimonious. _Want to get coffee this week? Maybe dinner after work? Catch up on everything?_

**Sure, sounds good. Wednesday?**

_You got it._

Daniel smiles. It would certainly be a weird conversation, and as many times as he’s played it out in his head, he truly has no idea how it’s going to turn out. 

Although something tells him she won’t be surprised. 

After about twenty-five minutes of alternately scrolling through his phone and the three point five channels on Johnny’s TV, Daniel realizes two things: that no, Johnny is not, in fact, going to be right back, and that he really, really has to pee. With a sigh, he wanders over to the bathroom and frowns. The door is closed. Odd.

He knocks. “Johnny? You almost done in there?”

There’s a beat. “Yeah, just about.”

“Can I come in? I gotta take a leak.”

“I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“But nature is calling, and it’s urgent.”

“Piss in the sink if you’re that desperate, LaRusso, damn! I’ll be out in like five seconds!”

“Piss in the...you’re a barbarian!” 

“You like it!”

God help him, he does. Daniel grabs his poor prick, which feels like it could burst at any moment, closes his eyes, focuses on the breathing exercises that have gotten him through everything for the several decades, and stands outside the door, waiting for Johnny to get the fuck out of his unusually lengthy shower. 

It’s not long before the door opens and fragrant steam billows out - Johnny’s been enjoying Daniel’s shampoo, apparently. Daniel nearly knocks him over as he zooms past him and slams the door shut.

When he reemerges, Johnny’s in the kitchen, wearing a soft, clean white tee shirt that has clearly not been on the floor recently and black boxer briefs that do him no wrong. The fridge is flung open, and he’s bent over, dangling a hand over the top of the door, scouring the contents like he doesn’t know he’s going to grab a fucking Coors Banquet. 

“Hey,” says Daniel, staring at the swell of Johnny’s ass. 

Johnny shuts the refrigerator and cracks his beer. “Hey yourself.”

“I already got you a beer.”

Johnny shrugs. “I’ll drink it after.”

“Please tell me you don’t actually piss in the sink,” says Daniel, plucking the beer from Johnny’s hand and taking a swig. 

“Of course not. What do you think I am, an animal?”

“Kind of, yes.”

“Dick.” Johnny snatches his beer back and sets it on the counter before crossing his arms. “So, that dinner.”

“I know.” Daniel grimaces. 

“I dunno, I thought it went pretty good.” Johnny takes a sip of beer, like he’s bracing himself. “Glad your kid’s okay with this.”

“Me, too.”

Johnny fidgets with his hands before scrubbing one over the back of his neck, eyes looking slightly left of Daniel’s face. “Telling Sam and Diaz...that makes this kind of, you know, a real thing, huh.”

Daniel’s stomach flip-flops. “I...yeah, I suppose it does.”

“Nice.” Johnny nods, eyes crinkling up. Before Daniel can formulate another sentence, another question, anything, he says, “So. As you can see, I took a shower.”

“Yeah. And you took your sweet time doing it.”

“And I, uh, went to the bathroom after we got home from the restaurant. But before I showered.” 

“Alright...” 

“And I didn’t drink more than one beer at dinner, so I’m sober as hell.”

Johnny looks at him expectantly, like Daniel’s supposed to know what any of this means, but Daniel only offers him, “Uh, okay?”

“So…” Johnny steps closer, grazes Daniel’s waist with a tentative hand, and Daniel’s heart speeds up as he puts together what Johnny is telling him. 

“Oh. _Oh.”_ He exhales a laugh and pulls Johnny down for a kiss. “Tonight? Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” breathes Johnny into Daniel’s mouth, cupping his face with an alarming tenderness. “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out.”

“You wish, Johnny Lawrence.”

Daniel’s blood rushes in his ears as Johnny systematically strips him between kisses on their short journey from the kitchen to the bedroom. He nearly trips when Johnny all but pantses him, but he recovers, nipping at Johnny’s laughing mouth, and by the time Johnny pushes him down onto the perpetually unmade bed, Daniel’s so hard he can barely think. _This is happening, this is really happening._

They start like they often do, Johnny astride Daniel’s lap, hips working honey-slow, grinding their pricks together through the thin fabric of their underwear. Johnny’s kiss is messy and urgent tonight, and Daniel is quickly overwhelmed with lust. His fingers tremble as he helps Johnny peel his shirt up, up, up and off, taking every liberty to skim his hands over newly bared flesh. He slides a hand down Johnny’s tight abdomen and cups him through his underwear, flattered and a bit mindblown when his palm meets damp fabric.

“Shit,” murmurs Johnny, arms shaking as he pushes against Daniels hand. “Can you...can we..?”

With a well-time exhale, Daniel rolls them over, flipping Johnny onto his back. Johnny’s breath catches, and Daniel traces his red lower lip with the pad of his thumb. “What do you want, Johnny?”

Johnny swallows and points to the cluttered nightstand. “Get the lube.”

Daniel rolls off of him to comply, and when he rolls back, Johnny is tossing his underwear unceremoniously to the floor, leaving him fully, gloriously naked.

Daniel _stares._

He wonders if it will always be so surreal, having Johnny Lawrence prone before him, naked and vulnerable, or if, after a time, he’ll get used to it, just accept it as given.

He doubts it, but if he _is_ ever going to reach that point, it sure as hell isn’t going to be tonight.

Johnny shifts, casts his eyes down, and Daniel gently insinuates himself between his thighs, rolling his hips against Johnny’s, watching where Johnny’s prick leaves a pearly smear on his boxer briefs. Johnny shuts his eyes and lets out a delightfully shuddery breath. Something possessive and primal stirs within Daniel, the same thing he’s felt so many times with Johnny trapped beneath him, fully-clothed on the mat, on the floor, and he grabs Johnny’s wrists and pins them to the bed with the next roll of his hips. 

Johnny’s eyes fly open and Daniel half expects him to buck him off, or make a shitty comment, but he just lies there, looking up at him. Daniel feels nearly drunk with the permission, the power he is being so freely given. He presses down harder on Johnny’s wrists.

“You like that, don’t you.”

Johnny turns his face, blush creeping high on his cheekbones. Daniel wants to slap his pretty face, demand an answer, but he doesn’t. Instead, he rubs himself against Johnny and leans down to lap at the sweat gathering in his collarbone. Johnny sighs.

“I know you do,” Daniel whispers in his ear. “You’re already all wet, Johnny, how long have you been thinking about getting held down and fucked, huh?”

Johnny makes a noise that could almost be classified as a whimper, and gives a frantic little thrust against Daniels thigh. 

“Jesus, you’re so hot,” murmurs Daniel, releasing one of Johnny’s wrists to push his underwear down his thighs, just far enough to get his cock out and rub it against Johnny’s. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

Johnny nods.

“I need to hear you say it.”

The sex-haze all but disappears from Johnny’s eyes like mist in the sun as he gives Daniel a half-hearted glare. “Quit milking this, LaRusso, or I’m going to change my mind.”

Daniel chuckles against his lips. “There he is.” 

Johnny’s lips twist in a sneer against his, so Daniel continues as he kisses his chin, his neck, “I want to do this with you, but I need to know you’re in. And I need you to know that you can change your mind at any time and I will absolutely stop. Okay?”

Johnny rolls his eyes, but Daniel feels some tension leave his body. “Okay, I get it. I consent, you consent, consent can be revoked at any time. Now enough of this pussy shit, get back to what you were saying before, before I lose my wood.”

“About how hot you are?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. And, uh, all that other shit, too.”

“Oh, you want me to keep talking about holding you down and fucking you?” Daniels arousal flares tenfold, and he grabs Johnny’s jaw, gently, just to see, and Johnny’s pupils dilate significantly as he parts his lips around another little sigh. _Holy shit._

Daniel tightens his grip on his jaw and guides his face up to kiss him. Johnny melts against him, and when he pulls away, he’s looking up at him like he’d do anything Daniel said. It’s more than a bit shocking—Daniel’s used to seeing Johnny covetous and enthusiastic in bed, but never has he ever been so pliant, so quiet.

“You want me to take care of you, Johnny? Want me to take control, fuck you so good you forget your own name?” Daniel strokes Johnny’s cheekbone, relishing in the heat beneath his thumb.

“Yeah,” he murmurs. “If you think you can.”

“Ha. Good.” Daniel gives him another kiss. “Now spread your legs, I have to get you ready to take me.”

As Johnny complies, Daniel bites his lip, head buzzing at the sight before him: Johnny _fucking_ Lawrence, outrageously gorgeous, buck naked, flexible body tight in all the right places, big dick hard against his abdomen, holding his toned legs apart for Daniel, a picture of submission and trust. 

Daniel’s hands shake as he dumps a ridiculous amount of lube all over his fingers.

Johnny inhales sharply at the first brush of Daniels fingers between his cheeks. “Okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Johnny swallows. “Just different.”

“I promise to go slow.”

“Okay.”

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

 _”Okay,_ I already said I would, just—would you—would you just--damn it, LaRusso—”

“Shh, I got you, I got you.” Daniel soothes a thumb over the smooth skin of Johnny’s inner thigh as he continues to rub at him in a slow, slick circle. He opens his mouth, licks up the side of Johnny’s straining prick, relishing in both the ensuing gasp and the immediate yield of his body. He slips his finger inside, then, as he sucks Johnny into his mouth, tasting his arousal as his body clenches tight and hot around his finger, pulling him deeper.

“Oh, shit. Jesus...fuck.” Tremors run steadily through Johnny’s thighs as Daniel groans around his cock, drooling as he slowly thrusts his finger. “Did you...you looked up how to make this good, didn’t you?”

Daniel pulls off long enough to murmur, “Of course. You didn’t?” 

“No...no, can’t...computer doesn’t...oh, God, oh, fuck, _fuck.”_

Daniel continues the torturous rhythm of his mouth and finger, doing his best to ignore his own need pulsing between his thighs, growing exponentially by the second. Eventually, Johnny makes a noise that’s half frustrated, half aroused, and Daniel stops.

“You okay?”

“Yeah...you can...you can give me more.”

“You want another finger?”

“Yeah.” Johnny lets out a long exhale. “Please.”

Daniel has to take a moment to come to grips with the ‘please’ ringing in his ears before he obliges. Johnny gasps, knuckles whitening where he fists the sheets.

“Breathe, Johnny,” he murmurs, pressing both fingers steadily inside him, nearly blacking out at the tight grip of him. Johnny’s chest heaves, and when Daniel’s fingers are all the way in, a rivulet of fluid runs down Johnny’s cock. Daniel stares at it as he twists his fingers, just a little, rubbing inside him, trying to find—

Johnny throws his head back, gasps out _ohshitohfuck,_ and lust lights up Daniel’s blood as he repeats the motion, watching Johnny’s back bow off the bed.

“Does that feel good?” He pushes Johnny’s thigh wider, eyes caught between the sight of his fingers buried in Johnny’s body and the arousal on Johnny’s face. 

“Fuck,” pants Johnny, resting an ankle on Daniel’s shoulder. _“Yeah.”_

Daniel latches his mouth onto the tender skin of his inner knee as he screws his fingers in and out, aiming for that spot every other time. Johnny’s responsive as anything, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Daniel work, moaning when Daniel lowers his head, pushing his swollen cock up into Daniel’s hand, his mouth, as he opens beautifully for Daniel’s fingers.

Finally, he reaches down and threads his fingers through Daniel’s hair. “Okay, it’s...I’m...I’m ready.”

Daniel gently pulls his fingers out, biting the inside of his lip in an attempt to avoid coming on the spot. He plants a reverent kiss on Johnny’s low belly, loving the smear of saliva and precome against his chest as he mouths his way up his trembling torso.

Johnny’s wrecked, taking deep breaths, like he’s trying to control himself, eyes unfocused, golden hair dark where it’s matted to his forehead with sweat. Daniel feels like he looks, dripping his lust all over Johnny’s thighs as he grabs the lube.

“God,” he breathes as he watches Daniel slick himself with hungry eyes. “I’m ready.”

“I know.” Daniel chuckles shakily. “I am too, just gotta get it nice and wet so it’ll feel good first.”

Johnny sighs, spreading his legs wider. Daniel floats outside of his body, heart battering against his chest as he guides himself where they both need him to be.

Johnny hisses through clenched teeth when Daniel pushes in, fingernails digging into his bicep as his body squeezes around the tip of his cock, hot like blood and impossibly tight. 

“Breathe,” whispers Daniel against his lips. He slips his slick hand between them to grab Johnny’s erection. “Breathe, baby. Let me in.”

Johnny looks at him then, right in the eye, and lets out a shaky exhale. Daniel watches his face, allowing him to breathe in again, pushing in a little more on the next exhale, lips parting, drinking in his vocal breath. “How’s that?”

“It’s...keep going, I can take it.”

“I know you can.” Daniel catches Johnny’s bottom lip between his teeth and squeezes his fist. “You’re doing so well, God, I want to make this so, so good for you.”

Johnny’s eyelids flutter. Daniel releases his prick to pin his arms overhead as he rocks further into him. “God, damn. You’re so fucking tight, Johnny, so fucking tight.”

“Yeah?” Johnny’s thighs tense against Daniel’s ribs. “It’s—it’s good?”

“Oh, yeah, baby, it’s so good. You feel so good, you take my cock so good.” Daniel feels like he’s going a little insane, hearing the words coming out of his mouth as he pushes into the gorgeous heat of Johnny’s body and pulls out, so slow, only to slide back in, getting deeper with each thrust. He never could have imagined this would feel so good, a revelation that he shares with Johnny, who tips his head back and lets out a gorgeous moan that Daniel feels deep in his gut.

He never could have imagined that Johnny would be so responsive, either, bordering on feverish—usually Daniel doesn’t get more than heavy breathing, vocal sighs, and ecstatic little gasps from him, which is all hot as hell, but tonight? Johnny’s moaning like a porno fantasy, and Daniel never thought he’d be so unbearably turned on by a guy’s moans, but they’re so loud, so genuine, and Johnny's face screws up a little each time one passes his lips, like he hadn’t meant to let it escape. 

“God, that’s it,” murmurs Daniel on one particularly deep stroke that makes Johnny _cry out_ like he’s felt something too good. “Jesus, the noises you make. So, so sexy.”

Johnny bites his lip, a hint of defiance flashing across his eyes that disappears the moment Daniel starts grinding his hips in slow, tight circles. This earns him a whimper, and Daniel leans down to suck and bite at his neck, possessed by the desire to reform his fading bruises.

He licks a long, hot stripe up his neck, his jaw, to his ear, where he whispers, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah—yes—” comes the gasped reply.

Daniel groans, the heat of his impending release curling in his low belly. He grasps Johnny’s wrists harder and picks up the pace of his hips, just a little, relishing in the way Johnny’s eyes roll back in his head. “Who knew you could be so good, such a good boy? All you needed was someone to hold you down and tell you what to do, huh, baby?”

“Oh, shit.” Johnny’s thighs _shake_ around Daniel’s waist. “Oh, fuck.”

“I love how much you love this,” Daniel sighs, mind fraying around the edges at the rhapsody of pleasure shuddering through Johnny’s body, playing across his face. “You look so good, you feel so good, want to fuck you forever--”

“Daniel,” Johnny groans, head falling back, hands opening and closing around nothing, sweat beading on his forehead as his back twists against the bed. “Fuck, _Daniel.”_

“Yes, baby, _yes.”_ Daniel’s brain short circuits at the sound of his given name on Johnny’s lips. He presses their chests together, rubbing his belly against Johnny’s hot, slippery cock, staring into his eyes as he languidly grinds into him, just this edge of too much, too much. He slides his hands up Johnny’s wrists to intertwine their fingers.

Johnny inhales sharply, eyes going wide, almost panicked, and he’s going to come, Daniel can tell by the way his breathing hitches, the gloss over his eyes, the way his body’s shuddering, jerking. 

“That’s it, Johnny,” he manages, watching Johnny’s face as the pressure and heat of his own orgasm reach the untenable, inevitable breaking point. “Let go, baby.”

And just like that, Johnny seizes up, breathes _Daniel, Daniel,_ and comes between their bellies in hot, copious spurts, pulverizing Daniel’s hands in his grip as he lets out a series of sharp, vocal gasps. 

“Fuck, Johnny, good boy, such a good boy,” Daniel grits out, seeing white, and possibly God, as he follows Johnny over the edge, sinking deep into his pliant body and releasing in long, convulsive waves.

He collapses once he’s finished, head on Johnny’s chest, sweat dripping between their palms. His panting breaths sync up with the wild beating of Johnny’s heart, and for one ephemeral moment, he thinks he might cry.

Then Johnny shifts, releasing one of Daniel’s hands to tip his chin up so their eyes meet. There’s a stunning openness there, emotions that Daniel can almost read, but before he can think too much about it, Johnny hauls him up for a kiss. 

Daniel’s vision is still tunneling as he pushes his tongue into Johnny’s mouth, sloppy slow and lazy. He plunges his fingers into damp blonde hair, cradling Johnny’s head like some fragile thing, something to be cherished and worshiped, rather than broken apart.

They separate only out of necessity, breathing hard. Daniel takes Johnny’s wrist in his fingers and brings his palm to his lips, pressing a kiss there; then to the heel of his hand. Johnny just exhales a long breath, watching him, and Daniel’s not sure if he wants him to speak first or not, because there is so much beauty in this silent comedown, eyes locking and gently slipping away to fall instead on the tip of a nose or the curve of a lip, the bead of sweat trickling down a temple.

“Any good?” Daniel finally breaks the spell as he rests his chin on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny lets out a little laugh that ends in a snort and covers his face with his hands. “Fuck off, LaRusso.”

Daniel kisses the backs of his hands. “I’m gonna pull out now, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever,” is the reply, but he still sucks in a quiet breath as Daniel slowly draws himself out of his body, rolling to one side and propping himself up on an elbow so he can look at Johnny.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Did you like it?”

His hand hovers over his sticky abdomen. “What does it look like?”

“Ha. Tell me anyway.”

“Yeah, I liked it a whole lot, okay?” His eyes slide sideways to watch Daniel’s face. “You?”

“I fucking _loved_ it.”

Johnny’s sex-flushed face heats further as a pleased little smile pulls at his lips. “Yeah, me, too.”

“Good.” Daniel leans down to press his lips to Johnny’s cheek, heart flaring like kindling as he thinks, but doesn’t say, I fucking love _you._

Johnny’s smile widens and he turns towards the kisses, eyelids drooping shut, all the worry lines smoothed out of his face in his bliss. It’s an endearing sight, and Daniel’s feeling far too sentimental, so he lets out a chuckle and says, “So, Sensei Lawrence, would you say that I just took your proverbial headband?”

Johnny’s eyes shoot open to rain daggers down on Daniel. “Say anything like that again and I will fucking murder you in your sleep, LaRusso.”

Daniel pulls Johnny close and kisses his forehead. “You will not.”

“Yes, I will.” Johnny yawns, loud and obnoxious, and doesn’t pull away. “But maybe not tonight.” 

“Incredible that I closed the deal, even with my old man shoes.”

“You really have a death wish, don’t you?”

“Come on, let’s take a shower before we fall asleep like this.”

***

“Where are you taking me?”

“Calm down, we’re almost there.”

“I hate this.”

“I know, just...come on, this way.”

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“Me neither, but I promise it will all be worth it. Oop, watch your step... ‘scuse us, sorry...okay, we’re here.”

Daniel gently tugs Johnny’s flannel to stop him in his tracks before reaching up to untie the blindfold. Johnny looks around, completely disoriented.

“What is this place.” He squints in the too-bright light, eyes quickly widening in horror as he takes in display after display of slim, colorful devices before him. “What is all this? Is this hell? Am I in hell?”

“This is the Apple store, Johnny.” 

Daniel can hear the gears turning in Johnny’s head before he lets out a derisive scoff. “Yeah, I know that, LaRusso. Why did you bring me here?”

“Well, since you got the new job, you’re gonna need a laptop, right?” Daniel guides Johnny towards the MacBooks. “Pick one.”

Johnny stares at the computers like he’s come across a nest of alien eggs. “Oh, I don’t know, man, I don’t know shit about this techie shit.”

“Let me help you, then.” He gestures towards the MacBook Airs. “This one’s nice and simple. You’ll be able to get your email and all the scheduling apps you need, and it’s all but immune to viruses, and--”

“Hey, hold on.” Johnny squints at the price tag before his spine stiffens and his whole face twists up. “This is over a thousand dollars! You’re not trying to buy this for me, are you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere else. Surely there’s another place where computers don’t cost the same as a month of rent.”

“Johnny.” Daniel rests a hand on Johnny’s forearm, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the stubbornness of the man he’s chosen to spend his time with. “I _want_ to buy this for you. Consider it...an early birthday present.”

Johnny narrows his eyes. “Why?”

“I kind of had a hand in destroying your other one, so it’s only fair. And besides...” Daniel shrugs. “I’m proud of you.”

The parade of emotions that crosses Johnny’s face then is worth every bit of strife and uncertainty in Daniel’s life these past few years, these past decades, and Daniel wishes he could bottle the moment like perfume and store it away for whenever he needs a mood boost. 

Johnny smiles at him, wide, face pinkening sweetly. “Thanks,” he says softly.

“My pleasure.” Daniel smiles back, a million unspoken words pooling in the shrinking space between them. He breaks their gaze before he grows too hot under the collar, too tongue tied to be in public, and flags down an employee.

“You better show me how to use this fucking thing,” says Johnny lowly as the salesperson rings them up.

“Oh, don’t worry, I got you. You’ll be a pro in no time.”

Johnny’s hand grazes Daniel’s before he entwines their pinky fingers, making Daniel’s heart stutter. Daniel turns to look at him, but Johnny’s looking straight ahead, smirking as his cheeks turn crimson. 

“I’ll hold you to that, LaRusso.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these stupid dumb karate dads so much and i could not continue living my life until i wrote this!
> 
> i am sustained not by food but by comments, so if you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to toss one or two to your friendly neighborhood smut peddler.
> 
> here is my [tungle,](http://whoreschach.tumblr.com/) if you're into that.


End file.
